


Hard Work to Have Fun

by jazzfic



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/pseuds/jazzfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Timestamp meme: ficlet set two weeks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/158834">Yellow</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For notalwaysweak &hearts

She wears pink lipstick, walnut brown mascara, touched to her eyelashes with an assured sweep that makes Amy clutch the strap of her purse a little tighter, feeling suddenly trapped in this blue-lit, cavernous bathroom. The noise of the bar thrums outside, loud for a breath as two women break from the stalls and fall, laughing, past the pair of them and out of the swinging door; past Penny with her makeup and bright eyes, past Amy with her solemn reflection.

( _You're going out?_ she'd asked, overhearing the tail end of a conversation between Penny and Bernadette, her ears tuned to the sweeter, lighter voice when she was supposed to be listing to Sheldon talk about the failings of Dell and their customer service.

Penny had smiled yes. So Amy invited herself, an invitation through that smile.

And then—

They'd touched in the cab, palm to wrist to lips, unseen; Bernadette grumbling about Howard and pulling a tissue apart; Amy blinking because the seats had smelt of cigarettes, reminding her of her temporary roommate, that she should be there and not here.)

Back outside, the barman pours something, and Penny makes a happy sound and claps her hands, while Amy sits heavily, waking up the snoozing Bernadette.

She needs to be included. She wants to be loud and spontaneous. They burn her throat, the words and the alcohol, wash it clean and scrub it in preparation. Questions are thrown her way, along with the glass. _Are you having fun?_

 _Yes_ , says Amy.

She's not. Fearsome insight into the workings of the brain has taught her to lie with admirable ease.

But Penny understands, says, _Then we'll go; I have ice cream_. Together they pull Bernadette away and leave the noise and the fun.

 

-

 

When Amy next finds her reflection, it is in another bathroom and no longer solemn, sated by sleep and the smell of a girl on her lips.


End file.
